injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice 2 Story Mode
Injustice 2 features a fully featured and fleshed out story mode that details the after the events of the prime DC universe characters being transported to the alternate earth, where the main events of the story occur. The story is divided into twelve chapters where a different character is played in each chapter, much like how Mortal Kombat's story mode was divided. The chapters and characters accordingly are: *Chapter 1: Godfall - Batman *Chapter 2: The Girl Who Laughs - Harley Quinn *Chapter 3: The Brave and the Bold - Green Arrow or Black Canary *Chapter 4: Invasion! - The Flash *Chapter 5: Sea of Troubles - Green Lantern *Chapter 6: Assault on Stryker’s Island - Blue Beetle or Firestorm *Chapter 7: Breaking and Entering - Cyborg or Catwoman *Chapter 8: Goddess of War - Wonder Woman *Chapter 9: Last Hope of Krypton - Supergirl *Chapter 10: Three Kings - Aquaman & Black Adam *Chapter 11: The World’s Finest - Batman & Superman *Chapter 12: The Choice - Batman & Superman *Ending: Absolute Justice - Batman *Ending: Absolute Power - Superman Chapter 1: Godfall - Batman Chapter 2: The Girl Who Laughs - Harley Quinn Chapter 3: The Brave and the Bold - Green Arrow or Black Canary Chapter 4: Invasion! - The Flash Chapter 5: Sea of Troubles - Green Lantern Chapter 6: Assault on Stryker’s Island - Blue Beetle or Firestorm Chapter 7: Breaking and Entering - Cyborg or Catwoman Chapter 8: Goddess of War - Wonder Woman Chapter 9: Last Hope of Krypton - Supergirl Chapter 10: Three Kings - Aquaman & Black Adam Chapter 11: The World’s Finest - Batman & Superman Chapter 12: The Choice - Batman & Superman Ending: Absolute Justice - Batman Ending: Absolute Power - Superman The story begins with Kara Zor-El running from Brainiac's army on her home of Argo City on Krypton. As Brainiac prepares to destroy the planet, she escapes with the help of her mother along with an infant Kal-El. Their pods head for Earth, but debris from Krypton's destruction knocks Kara's ship off course. Years later, prior to the events of the first game and following Superman's murder of Joker, Batman and Robin attempt to stop the Regime from rounding up Arkham inmates for execution. Batman attempts to (literally) knock sense into Superman, but fails to dissuade him from continuing his extreme measures. Seeing Superman's new policy towards criminals aligns more with what he was taught by the League, Robin joins the Regime, killing Zsasz as a show of trust. In the present, five years after the fall of the Regime, Bruce Wayne and his collaborators are attempting to piece the world back together. However, a new faction, the Society, composed of villains spearheaded by Gorilla Grodd, emerges and plans for world domination. With governments still rebuilding, and no armies, Bruce is forced to send his allies, the Black Canary and Green Arrowfrom the other universe, and Harley Quinn to combat the Society in Gorilla City, where Doctor Fate warns Green Arrow and Black Canary of an incoming threat towards the planet. After defeating Grodd, the two are abducted by Brainiac, the true mastermind behind the Society. Having previously collected and destroyed Krypton, he had intended to reclaim Superman, but became interested in adding Earth to his collection. After Brainiac takes over Batman's communications hub, Brother Eye, Batman searches for allies to combat him. Catwoman, Batman's double agent within the Society, frees Harley from Gorilla City. A pardoned Flash and a reformed Hal Jordan reunite before joining Batman, who sends the latter to Atlantis to gain Aquaman's assistance. Aquaman refuses to cooperate, but relents after Brainiac attacks Atlantis. Meanwhile, Black Adam, Wonder Woman, and Kara (having been rescued by Adam and taken the name Supergirl) attack the prison holding Superman, Nightwing and Cyborg. Blue Beetle and Firestorm initially manage to hold off Superman's allies, but are eventually overwhelmed. Firestorm prepares to go nuclear as a last resort, but is stopped by Batman. Desperate to stop Brainiac, Batman releases Superman from custody and forms an uneasy alliance with the Regime fugitives. Cyborg, Catwoman, and Harley return to the Batcave to free Brother Eye from Brainiac's control and coordinate civilian evacuation efforts. Brainiac creates a pure machine copy of Cyborg called Grid to delay them. Wonder Woman takes Supergirl to Metropolis, and openly challenges Batman's plan. When she comes close to killing Cheetah and Harley Quinn, Supergirl stops her and heads to the Fortress of Solitude to confront Superman on the matter, learning the truth of her cousin's tyranny. With several cities abducted, Brainiac prepares to eradicate Earth. The alliance attempts to take on Brainiac's ship, but his shields are too strong and he seemingly kills Superman in the process. They concoct a plan to weaken Brainiac's shields by using Aquaman's trident as a conduit for the magic of the Rock of Eternity. Grodd pursues Aquaman and Black Adam with a brainwashed Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Blue Beetle. After Aquaman kills Grodd, the pair successfully weakens Brainiac's shields enough for Batman and Supergirl to break in. The two are captured, but Batman is rescued by Superman. After Superman and Batman defeat a brainwashed Firestorm and Swamp Thing, they are confronted by Doctor Fate, who is forced to help Brainiac by the Lords of Order. Fate's helmet is destroyed, removing the Lords' influence; however, Brainiac kills him. Incapacitating Brainiac, Superman takes control of the ship. He manages to restore most of Earth's cities, but loses Metropolis and Coast City permanently, and the cities from other planets are still intact. The heroes are divided over Brainiac's fate: Batman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Supergirl want to spare him in order to restore the rest of Earth's cities (as well as find planets for non-Earth cities to live on) and find a way to get Metropolis & Coast City back; Superman, Aquaman, Black Adam, and Wonder Woman want to kill him to eliminate his potential threat and use his ship to re-establish the Regime's control over Earth. After a brief argument, Batman attacks Superman with a gold kryptonite-laden dagger, and a battle ensues. Batman and Superman defeat each other's teammates before engaging in a final battle against each other in the Batcave. The final battle has two endings, depending on which side the player chooses. *If Superman's side is chosen, he defeats Batman and his allies, kills Brainiac, bonds with the ship, and reestablishes the Regime with the help of all of Brainiac's captives. He offers an imprisoned Supergirl the chance to join his army, claiming he restored the remaining cities and put Earth at peace. When she refuses, Superman then brings out a mind-controlled Batman, and explains that she will join one way or another. *If Batman's side is chosen, Superman and his allies are defeated. Batman permanently depowers Superman with gold Kryptonite and imprisons him in the Phantom Zone, though he vows to return one day. Batman then decides to create a new Justice League with his allies, offering Supergirl membership within it. Category:Storyline Category:Gameplay Category:Content